


Love You For Infinity

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Soul Bond, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the song Infinity by Jaymes Young
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 10





	Love You For Infinity

"Adam will you always love me,"Dom asked one warm summer day as the couple layed out on the soft grass of a vast feild. 

"Of course I will,"Adam replied. 

"But for how long I dont want to live without you,"Dom wispred.

"I will love you for infinity untill the day we die,"Adam replied.

"Then prove it prove your love to me,"he begged.

Adam was taken back by Dom's request he was not sure how he could prove his love but he had to try.

So he leaned in close and threw his arms around the other rolling on top of him, Adam looked deep into Dom's pale green eyes and placed a rough kiss onto his lips. 

"Your the only one for me Dom I want to spend the rest of my life with you I wont leave your side,"Adam huffed breathlessly as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Thats all I needed to hear,"Dom spoke as he kissed Adam back.


End file.
